The present disclosure relates cleaning and sanitizing systems, and in particular, to systems for generating hypochlorous acid (HOCl) with electrolysis reactions.
Electrolytic cells are used in a variety of different applications for changing one or more characteristics of a fluid. For example, electrolytic cells have been used in cleaning/sanitizing applications, medical industries, and semiconductor manufacturing processes. Electrolytic cells have also been used in a variety of other applications and have had different configurations. For cleaning/sanitizing applications, electrolytic cells are used to create anolyte liquids and catholyte liquids. Anolyte liquids containing hypochlorous acid (and other forms of free chlorine) have known sanitizing properties, and catholyte liquids have known cleaning properties.